Noite do Demônio
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Era apenas um feriado idiota da cidade dela. Era apenas uma lenda. Era real. Deathfic.


**Título: **Noite do Demônio.

**Censura: **M.

**Shipper: **Bella/Edward.

**Descrição: **Era apenas um feriado idiota da cidade dela. Era apenas uma lenda. Era real.

**Disclaimer:** Steph Meyer é dona de tudo.

**N/A: Isso foi uma tentativa ****— fracassada, eu admito — de tentar escrever algo mais assustador. Talvez eu não leve jeito pra escrever coisas que deem medo. Enfim. Eu espero que vocês apreciem do mesmo modo. (:**

**PS: O Edward é mau. COMPLETAMENTE mau. E um pouco doido — no sentido literal da palavra.**

**AVISO: Contém uso de drogas. Você está lendo porque quer, ****e eu não recomendo que você repita os atos descritos aqui****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

Bella nunca acreditou nas histórias de Forks. É claro que muitos diziam que era mais que apenas lendas, mas ainda assim ela nunca acreditou. O que tinha demais sair no dia 31 de Outubro? Ela sabia que na maior parte do país se comemorava o dia das bruxas. Ela assistia televisão, afinal de contas. Quem não saberia? Em Forks, no entanto, esse dia não era conhecido como o Dia das Bruxas. Durante as horas diurnas, Forks ainda parecia como qualquer outra cidade. No entanto, quando a noite caía sobre o dia, Forks mudava completamente. Ninguém saia de suas casas. Ninguém se atrevia a isso.

Quem diria que essa pequena cidade do estado de Washington na península Olympic seria supersticiosa.

Os cidadãos de Forks falavam que, assim que a lua surgia no céu e o sol se punha, no 31 de Outubro havia a Noite do Demônio. Tudo isso porque eles acreditavam que tudo o que havia de ruim no mundo rondava por Forks nessa data. Então era perigoso sair de casa ou dormir com as janelas abertas. Mas Bella era uma garota com acesso à internet, e ela sabia que essas coisas não existiam. A coisa mais maligna já encontrada em Forks fora um esquilo com raiva. E ele possivelmente havia mordido todos da cidade para despertar essas crenças absurdas.

Foi por isso que, quando Renée fechou a porta do quarto dela e desejou um bom sono, Bella não ficou com medo de pular pela sua janela. Certo, ela admitia que era um pouco assustador. Mas quem não se sentiria assustado de pular a janela de um quarto que ficava no segundo andar de uma casa e atravessar uma floresta sozinho?

Ela conseguiu chegar intacta no chão. Assim que ficou em pé, Bella conferiu se o saquinho de maconha ainda estava no bolso do seu casaco. Era como um ritual: todo dia 31 de Outubro os adolescentes de Forks High School se reuniam na floresta escondidos dos pais para beber e fumar maconha. É claro que Charlie não sabia. Ele a prenderia somente de saber que ela saiu de casa nesse dia. Se ele soubesse que ela saiu de casa nesse dia para _fumar maconha_ então, ela estava perdida. Não. Ela estava morta. E Bella podia apostar que seu pai não a mataria com um tiro de sua arma. Possivelmente seria algo mais doloroso. Ela estremecia só de pensar.

Mas ela era jovem. Que se foda, então.

Bella correu para dentro da floresta tão rápido quanto podia sem cair. Assim que se afastou um pouco de sua casa, mandou uma mensagem para Mike, o seu namorado.

_Já estou indo._

Não demorou muito para ele responde-la.

_Está com a erva?_ Bella rolou os olhos. Não era à toa que Mike tinha o apelido de Bob Mikey.

_No meu bolso_, ela digitou a resposta rapidamente e a enviou para ele. O seu celular vibrou novamente.

_Essa é a minha garota. PS: Essa noite vai ser quente._

Bella sentiu um arrepio surgir na sua coluna quando leu a mensagem. Geralmente o sexo com Mike não era do tipo fantástico que a fazia pedir por mais e ter orgasmos múltiplos, mas em noites como essa isso mudava. Ela não sabia se era a maconha misturada com o álcool — coisa que eles nunca juntavam — ou se era o clima excitante de estarem no meio de uma floresta escura que poderia até ter uma aparência sombria à noite. Nesses dias, Mike ficava tão sedento que a comia contra o tronco da primeira árvore ao alcance deles e a fazia gritar. Suas costas ficavam tão machucadas que até ardiam quando ela tomava banho. Mas quem se importava quando isso era apenas resultado de um ótimo sexo?

Esse dia do ano fazia valer todas as vezes que ela tinha que usar a sua mão porque Mike não conseguia fazer com que ela chegasse ao fim apenas com o seu pênis. Ele fazia até valer à pena os boquetes que ela tinha que pagar pro Mike.

Bella estava no meio do caminho quando ouviu algo atrás de si.

Ela pensou nos esquilos raivosos e riu baixinho, sem conseguir se conter.

Durou alguns segundos até que ela começasse a ficar assustada de verdade. Uma voz gritou o seu nome, e ela podia jurar que era a voz da sua mãe. No entanto, quando olhou para trás, havia apenas um homem com roupas rasgadas e descalça. Ele parecia não pentear o cabelo há anos e estava completamente sujo. Bella se perguntou se ele era um mendigo, e o que ele estava fazendo no meio das árvores de Forks. Aquilo era ridículo. Ele sorriu para ela e os dentes reluziram à luz da lua. Ela se encolheu um pouco. Continuou o encarando até que ele se pronunciou.

— Olá — ele disse com uma voz suave e aveludada. Não parecia nada com a mesma que havia acabado de gritar o seu nome. — Eu gostaria de obter uma informação. A senhorita poderia ajudar-me, por gentileza? — Ele se curvou como um homem do século XIX faria. Bella esqueceu a situação bizarra que se encontrava e se viu ludibriada com os gestos dele durante alguns momentos.

— Sim? — O tom de voz dela falhou.

— Em que dia nós nos encontramos? — Seu tom era cordial.

— Trinta e um de Outubro — ela sussurrou, encantada pelas formas dele. O maxilar anguloso, o nariz reto e os olhos ocultados pelos grandes e cheios cílios.

O homem assentiu com um sorriso. Ele começou a andar para mais perto dela, e os gravetos de madeira não estalaram embaixo de seus pés como fariam com uma pessoa normal. Bella não deu importância a isso.

— Você é uma menina corajosa, Isabella — ele pronunciou o seu nome com um encanto dissimulado. — Ou eu diria tola, como toda a sua geração? Você não acredita em lendas? — Ele continuava a se aproximar dela.

— N-Não — ela conseguiu dizer. Todo o seu corpo estava em sinal de alerta, e ela sabia que deveria correr, mas ela simplesmente não sabia como sair do lugar. O medo começou a crescer na boca do seu estômago, e ela não respirava mais normalmente. Quem quer que fosse esse estranho, ele não era um mendigo. Ele sequer era uma pessoa normal.

— Então me diga, o que o seu namorado irá pensar quando você não chegar? Será que ele vai passar a acreditar nas lendas que vocês tanto desprezam quando encontrar o seu corpo morto na cama dele? — O homem finalmente chegou perto o suficiente para que Bella pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Ela soube assim que olhou dentro deles que ele era um assassino. As íris dos olhos eram tão vermelhas quanto à morte, e dentro delas boiavam milhares de vidas perdidas. — Eu sou Edward, e eu gosto quando gritam o meu nome — ele sussurrou antes de sorrir mais uma vez. Mas não era um sorriso normal. Os seus caninos eram mais afiados que o de um ser humano, e Bella soube imediatamente que as lendas não foram baseadas em um bando de esquilos raivosos.

Edward apareceu atrás dela no momento seguinte e enfiou seus dedos frios como os de um cadáver nos cabelos de mogno, puxando-os para trás para que ele tivesse acesso ao pescoço de Bella. Seus dentes seculares cravaram sem piedade no pescoço pálido dela, partindo a pele frágil e alcançando uma veia cheia de sangue quente e pulsante. Ele sentia o calor sob os seus lábios, que estavam tingidos completamente de vermelhos. Bella gritava e se debatia, mas tudo aquilo era inútil contra as mãos de ferro que a seguravam. Seus braços eram moles como manteiga.

Bella conseguia sentir os dentes dele cravados no seu pescoço. A queimação saía dali e se instalava por todo o seu corpo. Ela gritava, mas de nada servia. Ela sabia que a qualquer momento ela poderia morrer. Sua vida estava nas mãos de Edward, sendo transferida pouco a pouco para os olhos dele. Ela tentou pisar em seu pé, tentou surpreendê-lo, mas ele apenas pareceu se divertir com o seu gesto.

Ele soltou o pescoço dela para poder falar. Um filete de sangue escorregou pelo pescoço de Bella e sujou a sua roupa. O cheiro a deixou enjoada, mas nem isso fez com que ela parasse de se debater.

— Então você quer mais diversão? — Edward perguntou, virando-a de frente para ele. Ele segurou de cada lado da gola do casaco e da camisa de Bella com uma mão e rasgou as duas peças de roupa de fora a fora como se fosse uma folha de papel. Bella imediatamente tentou se cobrir com as mãos, mas não conseguiu. Ela usava apenas um sutiã, e aquela pequena peça de roupa não a protegia contra o olhar especulativo de Edward ou contra o frio de Forks. Edward rasgou em seguida das calças de Bella. O tecido grosso arrebentou contra as pernas dela, deixando vergões na hora. — Você pediu por isso — ele sussurrou limpando uma lágrima que caía do olho dela enquanto um chiado estrangulado saía de sua garganta. — Eu pretendia apenas te matar, mas você pediu por isso, pequena — ele sussurrou mais uma vez.

Em um momento ele estava vestido na frente de Bella, e no momento seguinte estava completamente nu e prensando Bella contra um tronco de uma árvore.

— É assim que você gosta, não é? — ele perguntou enquanto lambia o sangue que escorria do pescoço dela. Puxou a calcinha e o sutiã, deixando-a _completamente_ nua e indefesa. — Duro, contra o tronco de uma árvore. Eu andei observando você por algum tempo, princesa. — Ironicamente, Edward depositou um beijo _suave_ nos lábios gelados dela. Bella estava quase tão fria contra ele. — Você sempre me pareceu tão suave e cálida. Eu quase não resisti apenas ficar olhando da última vez.

Bella segurou a ânsia que subia pela garganta dela. Aquele homem não somente pretendia mata-la como também tivera a assistindo há sabe quanto tempo. Ele possivelmente sabia tudo sobre ela.

— Mas dessa vez será diferente — ele prometeu. E em seguida Bella estava sentindo o baque de suas costas contra o chão. Alguns gravetos quebraram contra as suas costas e ela teve certeza que a pele havia partido. A dor na lateral do seu corpo era como se uma costela sua tivesse quebrado. Ela mal conseguia respirar. Edward prendeu os joelhos dela com as suas panturrilhas, deixando as pernas de Bella completamente abertas. O coração de Bella começou a bater fortemente, tão alto que era audível até a ela. — Acalme o seu coração, princesa — Edward sussurrou amorosamente, beijando o canto da boca dela em seguida. — Você irá sentir prazer. Eu prometo ser delicado. — De qualquer forma, ele não tinha uma escolha. Caso ele não fosse delicado, Bella morreria no momento em que ele entrasse nela sem sombra de dúvidas. O corpo quebradiço dela não poderia lidar com um vampiro.

Edward mergulhou o seu indicador em sua boca e o envolveu com a sua língua, o umedecendo. Em seguida, o enfiou dentro de Bella. Apesar de quase congelada pelo frio, Bella ainda conseguia sentir o choque da pele fria dele, por isso se mexeu e gemeu de dor. Edward apertou mais as pernas dela no lugar e ficou repetindo a ação com o seu dedo até que considerou que ela estava tão úmida quanto se estivesse pronta para ele. Seu quadril se posicionou e ele entrou nela com um _único e rígido_ impulso. Enquanto esperava o corpo dela se adaptar a ele, disse:

— Isso é quase novo para você, não é, princesa? — Os olhos dele cintilaram com um brilho enlouquecido. — O seu namorado não gosta desse jeito, não é mesmo? — Ele se inclinou e cheirou o cabelo dela. Era cheiro de frésias misturado à terra molhada. Bella estava quase que inteiramente suja de terra, por ter sido jogada no chão. Mas não importava; Edward gostava desse cheiro. Ele olhou para a sua princesa, observando que as lágrimas não tinham cessado. Bella não conseguia mais parar de chorar. Ela queria tirar Edward de dentro dela, queria pegar uma tocha de fogo e queimá-lo. Como ele poderia saber que Mike gostava quando ela ficava de quatro? Como ele poderia saber que eles quase nunca faziam daquele jeito que _ele_ estava com ela agora? Ela sentiu raiva de Edward. Ele a estava possuindo e se referindo ao relacionamento de Mike com ela como se fosse algo fútil. Ele a estava _matando_.

Finalmente, ele se mexeu. Seu quadril balançou contra o dela e o seu pênis frio foi e voltou dentro de Bella. Ele foi aumentando gradualmente os movimentos. O medo de Bella nunca foi substituído por aceitação como acontecia com outras pessoas — ela não se rendia facilmente. Ele mordeu o seio dela e saiu um pouco de sangue, que ele adorou limpar com a língua. Foi apenas um movimento sútil, mas ele conseguiu sentir os músculos internos de Bella se contraindo suavemente contra o seu pênis. Ele não pôde evitar sorrir, e a beijou como uma comemoração. O beijo era salgado graças às lágrimas.

Alguns segundos depois, Bella sentiu o seu corpo a traindo. O orgasmo veio de forma inesperada — pois ela não sentiu nenhum prazer além daquilo. Edward rosnou enquanto investia contra ela com mais força. Ele ouviu algo se partindo, mas não se deteve. Seus movimentos continuaram rápidos e firmes como antes. O calor de Bella o envolvia cada vez mais. Enfim, ele teve o seu orgasmo. Gritou, e curvou seu corpo para trás enquanto o seu quadril dava um último impulso, na direção dela. Ele rosnou novamente, dominado pelo prazer.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu saia sangue do quadril de Bella. O osso de sua pélvis havia quebrado e partido a pele do quadril. Ele não queria mais causar dor além do necessário em sua princesa, por isso se inclinou e cravou os dentes no pescoço dela, sugando todo o sangue o mais rápido que conseguiu. Pouco a pouco, a vida se esvaiu do corpo de Bella. Quando ela já havia partido e não havia mais sangue em seu corpo, Edward saiu de dentro dela e se inclinou, beijando as pálpebras frias da garota que havia acabado de partir. Ele pensou sobre cumprir o que havia dito — deixa-la na cama do namorado para que fosse ele a encontrar o corpo de Bella. Mas mudou de ideia. O tal de Mike não merecia uma última visão do seu anjo.

Ele olhou para a face molhada e arroxeada em alguns lugares dela e afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo de mogno, colocando-a atrás da orelha da garota. A sua princesa continuava linda. Ele enterrou o corpo dela e jogou uma flor em cima do monte de terra, agindo com um homem de luto por alguns segundos. Em seguida se pôs a andar, com os ombros um pouco caídos.

Ela havia morrido. Mas, a partir de agora, viveria em seus olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
